Power Rangers Beast Blitz
Power Rangers Beast Blitz is the Gamepad's translataion of Thunderyo's tenth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after the Amazon Rainforest. It's equal in the Gamepad Series is likely Power Rangers Forest Fight. Rangers * Francisco(Red) Francisco is the leader of the high-flying Bird Tribe. He is adventourous. His advisor is Hym, the Silver Heron. His zord is the Flaming Macaw. * Percy(Blue) Percy is the leader of the Fish Tribe. He is shy. His advisor is Slim, the Navy Electric Eel. His zord is the Tidal Pirahna. * Shula(Yellow) Shula is the leader of the Mammal Tribe. She is ferocious. Her advisor is Chewy, the Lavender Capybara. Her zord is the Lightning Jaguar. Her actor would be Shailene Woodley. * Dallas(Green) Dallas is the leader of the Reptile Tribe. He is childish. His advisor is Iggy, the Olive Iguana. His zord is the Rocky Caiman. * Maggie(Pink) Maggie is the leader of the Primate Tribe. She is playful. Her advisor is Yonder, the Purple Howler Monkey. Her zord is the Windy Tamarin. * Benedict(Black) Benedict is the leader of the Insect Tribe. He is serious. His advisor is Blooter, the White Beetle. His zord is the Dark Moth. Allies * Spirit Chief Villains * Souless Souless is the Chief of the Orcs. He wields evil magic that he wishes to use to destroy the Amazon. * Bogalas Bogalas is the Hunter of the Orcs. He is in charge of finding endangered species for the Orcs to feed on. He is so ruthless because ever since the Beast Blitz first appeared, Bogalas has been failing to deliver over and over again. * Snapplar Snapplar is the Caretaker of the Orcs. She is forced to take care of the Orcs. She hates this, and sometimes fights the rangers just to get out. She eventally betrays her kind to help the rangers find the six Amazon Stones that will seal her kind away forever. When her kind is sealed, she makes the wish to be human. Now calling herself Sophie, she goes to explore the world on her own. * Orc Assaulters Orc Assaulters are peasent Orcs who follow orders from their Warrior Orcs. Orc Clan Monsters * Gettocon * Foulevolent Foulevolent is faced in the episode "Ranger Traitor". He has the power to mimic the rangers' appearance and abilities. His name is based of malevolent. * Scideous Scideous is faced in the episode "Loss for Words". He is able to take away a creatures ability to speak. His name is based on hideous. * Slyspicable Scideous is faced in the episode "Drum to Your Own Beat". He finds a magic drum that turns the Yellow Ranger evil when it is played. His name is based on despicable. * Unbriarable His name is based on unbearable. * Destrumptive His name is based on destruptive and destructive. * Nefrairious His name is based on nefarious. * Drillanious His name is based on the words drill. * Malrocious His name is based on malicious and atrocious. * Distastrike His name is based on the words disaster and strike. * Intolerubble His name is based on the words intolerable and rubble. * Ghastesque His name is based on the words ghast and grotesque. * Dreadasation His name is based on the words dread and devastation. * Upsetrick * Interrupture Animal Pearl Bird Tribe: * Red Parrot * Silver Heron * Brown Bat * Crimson Toucan Fish Tribe: * Blue Pirahna * Aqua Swordfish * Navy Electric Eel * Teal Bull Shark Mammal Tribe: * Yellow Leopard * Lavender Capybara * Orange Tapir * Ivory Ocelot Reptile Tribe: * Green Caiman * Lime Toad * Olive Salamander * Indigo Iguana Primate Tribe: * Pink Tamarin * Purple Howler Monkey Insect Tribe: * Black Moth * Grey Beetle * White Butterfly Arsenal Amazon Bracelet Morpher Winged Bracelet Morpher Mulch Machette Personal Weapons: * Pirahna Bow * Jaguar Fork * Moth Crescent Forest Enforcer(Team Attack) Tribal Chief(Upgrade) Primal Ranger(Battlizer) Megazords * Rainforest Megazord ** Amazon Megazord *** Bird Blade Megazord *** Frog Whip Megazord ** Moonlight Megazord * Wild Heart Megazord Episodes # It's A Jungle Out There # Chicknapped # As Luck would Have It # Drum to your Own Beat # Animal Farm # Ranger Traitor # Nurse Maggie # Where's Water? # Loss for Words # Bird Bait # Monkey Buisness # Forest for the Trees # Moth to the Flame Episode Titles * Episode 2 is a pun on the word kidnapped. * Episode 5 is a reference to a famous book, * Episode 8 is a reference to the game "Where's my Water?" Jurinken Sentai Amazonger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758919/Jurinken-Sentai-AMAZONGER Notes * This season's Black Ranger was named AmazonDark in the sentai. * Each orcs name is based on a word about evil.